Danny Phantom: Spiderman style!
by PinkHairedLover
Summary: Danny fenton is your average 18 year old. Yeah right! Written using the plot of Spiderman, with a few tweaks here and there. Most likely will be a T fic, for language and other things.Chapter one revised.
1. A day in the life

Hey Guys it is me PinkHairedLover with another fic coming your way! Okay so I didn't finish my other story but this idea came to my head while I was watching Danny Phantom, which I am still watching. One of my favorite superheroes is Spiderman and I was wondering what if I made a fic similar to it. Okay better stop blabbing well actually I need to set up the story by telling you the characters and other info.

Peter Parker- Spiderman /Danny Fenton- Danny Phantom

Tucker Foley /Tucker Foley

Mary Jane Watson /Samantha Manson

Flash/ Dash

Aunt May /Maddie Fenton

Uncle Ben /Jack Fenton

Norman Osborne - Green Goblin/ Vlad masters- Vlad Plasmius

This is basically a chart for what the characters of DP are similar to in Spiderman. Okay this fic is different than the actual movie Spiderman which I am basing it off on. It's basically going to have a few things changed in it to fit in most of the characters and things. Okay you'll understand later. Okay to the fic!

Danny Phantom: Spiderman style!

Chapter one

Danny Fenton yawned as he walked downstairs. He had spent the whole night writing his report and he was exhausted. He went into the kitchen. " Good Morning Danny!" Maddie said to her nephew.

" Good morning Aunt Maddie, where's Uncle Jack?" He asked. " Oh he's looking for a job, now come eat breakfast." Maddie said leading Danny to the table.

" Umm Aunt Maddie I really don't want to be late to school, you know today's our field trip to Axion Labs." Danny said. " Yes I know Danny but you could still eat something before the bus comes." Maddie said. " Okay." Danny said taking a bite out of his toast. He looked out the window. It was another sunny day. " Danny you better get going the bus is about to come." Maddie said. " Oh Okay, better get going, See you later Aunt Maddie!" Danny said running out of the house.

He didn't want to miss the bus again. Lately he had a habit to miss the bus and he had to chase it down. He stopped running and walked. Danny turned around the corner to see the bus leaving. " Hey Wait!" He yelled running after the bus. 'Not again' he thought as he tried to catch up with the bus. He could hear the people on the bus laughing. He ignored them and kept running. " Hey stop!" He heard a voice yell. The bus driver pulled over. Danny caught his breath and got on the bus. " Ha Fenturd missed the bus again!" Dash shouted as he threw a wad of paper at him. Danny ignored Dash and tried to find a place to sit. He looked at whom Dash was sitting by. It was Samantha Manson. Danny sighed as he sat down and the bus driver drove off. Samantha Manson had been his crush ever since she moved next door in first grade. Sam was popular among many people and yet she was nice. She had help Danny out on a lot of occasions. But Samantha could never be his, she was Dash's. (A/n: heh sorry about that but hey it is Spiderman version!)

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Danny's class stood in the front of Axion Labs awaiting the tour. Danny looked around. Axion Labs was humongous. He looked at Sam. Was she smiling at him? She waved. He waved back but then he saw Sam's friends Valerie and Paulina wave and walk over to her. He sighed.

" Fenton hurry up the tour just started." Mr. Richards said. Danny started to walk in the building when a limo pulled up. " Thanks for the ride Mr. Masters." Tucker said getting out of the car. " No problem Tucker it's the least I can do since your father does work with me." Vlad Masters said.

Tucker spotted Danny looking at the limo. " Hey Mr. Masters I want to introduce you to someone." Tucker said. " Very well." Vlad said. They both got out of the car and walked over to Danny. " Danny this is Mr. Masters, Mr. Masters this is Danny." Vlad shook Danny's hand. " Nice to finally meet you Daniel, your friend talks about you all the time." " Nice to meet you too." Danny said. " I better get going I have work in other places." Vlad said getting back into the limo. " You two let 's go." Mr. Richards said. They both walked in.

" Axion labs deals with wide technology designed to do as little as check your email or as large as controlling all the computers in the world." The tour guide said as they walked through the main part of the lab. " Hey you see that, that computer can hold bank accounts." Tucker said. " Where do you get this info?" " Techno Geek Weekly of course!" " Of course." Danny said.

" This is a secret experiment that we have been working on for years." The tour guide said pointing to a large portal. " What is that?" Sam asked. " This is a ghost portal." The tour guide said. " A ghost portal?" people whispered. " Yes. The portal is said to lead to a whole new world. A world of ghosts, but unfortunately it does not work" Danny looked at the portal with amusement. Tucker nudged him. " Time to make your move man." Tucker said pointing to Sam. Danny looked at Sam. " You go I know you like her too." Danny said. " Okay." Tucker said walking over to Sam.

" Ghost portal, that sounds creepy." Tucker said. " I don't think it is." Sam replied. " Me neither." Sam looked at Tucker. " Did you know that computer over there holds bank accounts?" Tucker said. Danny looked at Tucker and Sam. " If you're done flirting it would be nice if we go with the rest of the group." Mr. Richards said. Tucker, embarrassed caught up with the group. " And this way is the Super Computer…" Danny walked over to Sam.

" Umm Samantha can I take your picture I need one with a student in it?" Danny asked. Sam looked at Danny. "Sure." She said walking to the controls. " Don't make me look ugly." " That's impossible." Danny said as he stood near the portal. He started to snap the picture. Samantha looked so beautiful. Each shot he took the more beautiful she seemed. He clicked the camera. " Thanks." Danny said. " No problem." Sam said as she walked off. Danny looked at Sam walk off and accidentally dropped the camera. He bent down to pick it up. What he didn't know is while he picked it up he accidentally stepped on a button.

The ghost portal started to glow green. " Got it!" Danny said as he rose up. He heard a whirling sound and turned around. The Ghost Portal glowed green. Danny looked at it close. A great flash of light came out of it and hit Danny. Danny fell to the floor. He shook his head. 'What happened?' He thought as he looked at the now normal non-working Ghost Portal. He got up. " Fenton let's go!" Mr. Richards said. Danny followed.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Vlad Plasmius stood in front of his colleagues. " Vlad are you telling us that you have found a way to turn a human into a half ghost hybrid?" One of them said. " Yes, I have." Vlad said. " Bet yet it did not succeed?" Another one said. " Well you see, we have tried only a few attempts."

" Yes we have but the ectoplasm proved too strong for our subjects to handle." Doctor Hammel said. " But I assure you that we will have a successful morph." Vlad said. " I hope you're right Vlad. The Guys in White are also in our interests." Vlad grinned. There was no way he was going to let those buffoons get him.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Danny dragged his feet to the front door. He had felt fine earlier but now all of a sudden he felt sick. " Hey Danny, how was your field trip?" Jack asked. " It was okay, I don't feel very good, and I'm going upstairs." " Do you want something to eat?" Maddie asked. " No." Danny said as he walked up the stairs." What was that all about?" Jack asked. Maddie closed the door dropped his backpack. He dropped to the floor. What is going on? What he didn't know was that his human DNA was morphing with the ghost DNA.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"Vlad, are you sure you want to do this? You know how unstable this experiment is." Dr Hammel said as he followed Vlad anxiously.

"And let those Guys in white defeat md, no sir. I've worked for years on this prototype and there is absolutely no way I will let them get the glory." Vlad walked over to the control panel. " I want you to push this button when the chamber is entirely full. It will allow the gas to deplete slowly." Dr. Hammel shook his head in understanding. "Alright then, here we go." Vlad stepped into the chamber and let Dr. Hammel strap him down to the table . "Are you sure about this Vlad?" Dr. Hammel asked uncertainly. "Just push the button" Vlad said in annoyance. Dr. Hammel nodded and exited the chamber and locked it shut. He walked over to the control panel.

"The experiment will begin in three, two, and one." Dr. Hammel reluctantly pushed the button, the chamber instantly filling up with gas. Dr. Hammel waited anxiously for the entire chamber to feel with the green ectoplasmic gas. Vlad watched as the world outside of the chamber became obscured by the green mist. Here was his chance, his chance to make a difference in the world. The first ghost Hybrid. There was no way that he was going to fail this time around. It was getting harder to hold his breath as the ectoplasm crept closer to his airway. He let out a breath. Here goes nothing, he thought. He exhaled the clean air and then swiftly inhaled the air full of ectoplasm. There was no way he was going to fail.

Dr. Hammel watched as Vlad inhaled the contents floating in the container. Please. Let this work, he thought. He looked at the screen monitoring Vlad's vitals. His heart rate was spiking rapidly then it suddenly went flat. Panicking , he pushed the release button despite the fact the chamber was not yet full. The green haze instantly disappeared, and Dr. Hammel rushed to the chamber and unlocked it. He ran inside. Vlad was passed out, or so it seemed, but Dr. Hammel feared the worse.

"Vlad, Vlad, are you okay?" Dr. Hammel was afraid to touch him fearing that he was in fact, dead. He came closer his hand outreached "Vlad?" He said approaching him to tell any signs of life. Just as he was a mere inch away from Vlad, Vlad's eyes snapped open. Dr. Hammel sighed in relief but his relief turned to fear when he saw Vlad's appearance. His skin had turned a strange shade of pale blue and his hair stood up on end as if he stuck his finger in an electrical socket. But the most frightening part about his new appearance was his eyes. They were glowing red.

"I thought I told you to push the button when the chamber was FULL!" Dr. Hamm el didn't have any time to react when Vlad's arm reached up and grabbed him in a chokehold. "Vlad, P-please, don't" He stuttered. Vlad didn't reply but merely smiled maniacally as he threw Dr. Hammel through the chamber and into the control panels, instantly killing him….

Alright I thought you guys deserved something extra for waiting so long, so I added that estra tidbit in . Ok, Please Review! I want to know what you think.


	2. A memo

Hey it is me, the illustriously late PinkHairedLover. I haven't worked on Danny Phantom: Spiderman style in a while, like a few years, but I am ready to try again, that is, if you still want me to, if you want me to send me a review telling me you want me to continue, or if not, I won't.


End file.
